This disclosure relates to an ophthalmic imaging device that captures images of a test eye, and to an ophthalmic imaging program.
The related art discloses an ophthalmic imaging device, which acquires an optical coherence tomography (OCT) signal by splitting light from a light source into measurement light and reference light, and processing an interference signal induced by the reference light and measurement light with which a test object is irradiated and then which is reflected by the test object. An optical coherence tomography device disclosed in JP-A-2015-131107 generates motion contrast data by processing a plurality of OCT signals which are taken for the same position on a test object at different timing.